If only
by xxluluxx
Summary: Pan is in college, Trunks is a career man, will these two get together? Will they ever admit their true feelings to each other? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm going to try to write a fic… I have tried before, but that was a couple years ago. I hope you guys like it 

8/4/05

Here I am sitting at my computer with nothing to really write about. I mean lots of things are going on in my life, I'm getting ready to go on my third year of college, it's a busy life. Although I sure do miss my friends and family when I'm off to school, I go to school in America, while my family stays in Japan. Sometimes when I need them, it's not so easy to get in contact with them, also, in America, it's not common for people to fly since Sayajins are not a common species that walks the earth. I have to act like a normal human while I'm here, which is okay, it's just different than what I'm used to.

My friends at school are great, although they don't' really understand my ways, which they all think it's quirky. They make school a lot more interesting, and they understand the feeling of being homesick. I wish I could tell them what I really am, they don't understand my appetite, they don't understand why I avoid doing certain things such as sports, even if it's just for fun… I don't want my strength to show. Although I cover myself up most of the time, so my muscles don't show, I mean, I'm pretty muscular for a 20 year old girl. I don't' want to look like a freak, yenno?

I'm an art major, and I love it. I love painting, I love drawing, I love molding things out of clay, it's just so liberating for me. I spend most of my time in the art building, since I have so many projects due. I can't wait to have my own studio one day in my little house out by the river. I'm usually too busy to go out with my friends, sometimes I feel rather lonely. Most of my girlfriends have their boyfriends that they spend a whole lot of time with, I usually only see them during classes or lunch time at the cafeterias. It's okay though, I have plenty to keep me busy, and busy enough to keep my mind off of home, and him.

Him, oh him.. How can I start talking about him? He's the most eligible bachelor in the world, and his family is close to my family.. Yeah.. He's handsome, he's funny, charismatic, and he's everything that every girl dreams of. He's also the president of Capsule Corps. Although he was practically my babysitter when I was growing up, he was my best friend. He took care of me during our Grand Tour, he looked after me as if I were his little sister. We got really close, although, he doesn't know that I'm in love with him… He would never think of me that way, I'm too young for him. Although I haven't seen him during my summers home since I've been to college, he hasn't seen the changes I've been through. You could say I was a late bloomer, I'm no longer what they would call a tom boy. sigh he'll never see me in that way though.

I talk to him online once in a while, and I read the tabloids, he's always with women, but he swears to me they only work with him, as I tease him about them. It's just a matter of time that he'll meet 'the one'. He's at the age that he should be getting settled in life, but I think he also likes the bachelor lifestyle… and he still lives with him parents. So I guess it's just a matter of time that my little crush will fade. I only hope…

Anyway, I'm sure I blabbed enough in my blog.. I guess it's back to bed, or try to sleep, I bet the pitter pattering of my keyboard is bothering my roommate.. she says I have a weird sleeping cycle.. oh wells.

Pan

Pan sighs loudly and turns off her computer screen and crawls back into bed and stares at her ceiling for a while before she sleeps. She just moved in to her apartment in the states before school started, and she already misses her own bed from home. She missed her parents dearly, she was an only child and enjoyed spending time with her parents. The next time she gets to see them is during her winter break which is a month long. She sighs again and falls asleep.

… On the other side of the world…..

Trunks sighs loudly as he sit in his office, (with the time difference it is day in japan) and stares at the never ending piles of papers that he has to look over. He realizes he has a board meeting today and not looking forward to it. He didn't sleep all too well the night before because of his guilty conscience. He promised Pan he'd spend time with her while she was home, and one thing led to another, she's back to school. Not coming home for months, He feels awful that he didn't even see her once. He hasn't seen her since she left for college, and all he hears about from Bra and Bulma how much she has grown and how much her features are starting to glow. Then again, Trunks has a hard time to believe that Pan has changed at all, she was a tomboy and always will be to him. Although from talking to her on the phone and chatting with her online, he has seen a difference in her maturity. She has grown up a lot since they last hung out, but she is still fun to talk to. He misses her so much, but he thinks that she only thinks of him as a big brother. 'She'd never think of me in that way, I'm too old for her and I'm sure every guy is after her at school' he thought to himself. He sighed deeply again and started to get back to work.

Alright this is it for the beginning of the story, I know it's a typical TP story, and I'm writing it as I go, so hopefully whatever happens to me during the day will inspire me to write more Please review.. I know it's not much  thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything … forgot to say that last chapter, I'll edit it sometime, still trying to figure out the site, it has changed since two years ago haha.

Chapter two: New year at school

Pan groans as she wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock, she curses at the fact that her classes are early while she remembers the whole registration fiasco last year. Since she is starting a third year of school, she should have the later classes, but the internet was down in her residence hall therefore she got stuck with the early classes. She gets up jumps in the shower before her roommate would get up, or at least without waking her up. Her roommate (Angie) was her best friend in school for the two years before, and she knows how crabby she can get if she's woken up.

The water running down on her bare skin was rather soothing and invigorating at the same time. More time passes, she feels that she's waking up a little more. When she is done, she takes a look at the clock, realizing she has 20 minutes to make it to her class, so she felt like she didn't have time to really look good for her first class, so she puts her wet hair in a pony tail, grabs her undergarments and her navy blue sweats with a wife beater tank. Needless to say, she wasn't really ready to make any type of impressions on anyone, although anyone in morning classes usually don't shower, at least she had the decency to do so.

After being dressed, she grabs an apple picks up her school ID and room card and her tote bag that had notebooks and pens ready for classes. She sighs and walks out the room and started on the path to her painting class. Since this is being the first day, usually really pointless day of class, she is just receiving the syllabus and the professors usually go over rules and regulations about the institution. Being a third year, she finds it quite pointless. It's now 7:55 and made it to class five minutes before it started. She sat down on the stool next to a familiar face, Kendall.

"Hey Pan, how was home?" He asks

"Good, how was your summer?" She replied giving him a smile.

"Eh, I drew a lot, and painted, and even took a couple sculpting classes, since I failed that last semester." He said with a hint of helplessness.

"Well, Dr. Costi is a tough nut to please, I know your pain" she tried to comfort Kendall.

"At least someone else knows what I'm talking about" he replied giving her a smile.

As the class filled in, Kendall and Pan were catching up to each other, until their professor came in through the door. The students were eerily silent when they saw the unfamiliar professor walking in. As she walks in, everyone notices how young she was for a professor of art, she wore a tank top, with a peasant skirt with flip flops.

"Good morning scholars, I'm professor Richards, but you guys can call me Nina, I don t' like formalities too much" She said with enthusiasm.

Everyone was kind of shocked because the department chair always made a big deal about formalities.

"Well I don't have syllabuses for you all because you all know the requirements for this class, and you have been here for a number of years, so I figure, since you have done all the pre requisites for this class, your only job is to show up, and I will email assignments to each and everyone of you. As I pass this sheet around, all I'll need from you is your telephone number and email address, so I can contact you, and please PLEASE, check your emails daily." Nina pauses for a second as she gives one of the students the sheet of paper.

"Everyone will have different assignments every two weeks, keep in mind there are 17 weeks in a semester, so by the end of the semester, you will have 8 paintings completed, and a week of it will be gallery time." As Nina states her expectations of the class, everyone is still in shock, and yet, she senses a stir of excitement within the class, she thinks to her self ' I think I can get a hang on this teaching gig'.

She continues, "I do not have an attendance policy, I believe that collegiate scholars are old enough to know when they need to work on something. Art is not something that is practiced at the same time everyday, whenever you feel that you need to paint, you are welcomed in my studio, although keep in mind for this week, for today and tomorrow, you cannot come whenever you please." She pauses and realizes she has been talking a whole lot, the whole class by that time has finished putting their contact information on the page. She picks it up and then asks the class "Any Questions?"

Kendall's hand raises, Nina acknowledges him, "are there dead lines to the paintings, as long as we have eight by the end of the semester?" The class starts to giggle, because they realize someone ALWAYS has to ask that question. Nina smiles, and remembers it was the same way at her college. "No, there are no deadlines, I understand that sometimes it's hard to finish a piece, and you can put that aside and start working on something new. I want you guys to gain something from this class, yes it is an easy grade to get, but if you do not focus, and if you do not push yourself, then you will find this class a little hard." She replied to Kendall, realizing that everyone seems happy with her class situation, she realizes she does not know anyone's names. "Let's get to know each other some, I know this is corny, but I'd like to get to know you all. Just say your name and you major" She smiled at the class. "Let's start with you, who just asked the question"

"I'm Kendall, I'm a fine arts major, I do just a little bit of everything." He stated.

Pan sits up "I'm Pan, I mainly focus on drawing and painting" Nina acknowledges Pan and the class of 10 introduces themselves to Nina. Nina gets up from her desk and says "I will look at your portfolios that you have submitted to us before today. I will start sending you assignments via emails, Please check your emails, you may have as assignment already assigned. If you have any questions, please come by anytime after tomorrow, I will be busy taking care of first day of classes, with that said you all are dismissed." Everyone packs their bags, and realizes only 30 mins of their class time has been spent with Nina. Kendall and Pan walk together to their apartment building, they happened to be living in the same one but on different floors.

"So I think I'm going to like Nina and her class" Pan said, "Yeah me too, there are no deadlines, that is so sweet, and she's saving us a lot of stress later on in the semester" Kendall said relieved. "Yeah, she understands what we're going through, at least she understands" Pan said. "Hey, did you grab breakfast? I'm starved" Kendall asked "I could eat" She flashes her Son grin, Kendall knows about how much she can eat, and still amazed by it and he laughs. They walk inside their apartment building which conveniently had a cafeteria in it.

After breakfast, she went up to her room seeing that her roommate was awake, and realizing that she was with Kendall for a long time. They talked about each other's summers and how their families are. They were pretty close friends, Pan would sometimes tag along with him to go see his parents, she doesn't get much comfort from home since it is all the way on the other side of the planet. True she could fly there on her own, but she's trying to stay incognito for the time being, and playing human as much as possible. When she started to think about home, she starting thinking how much she missed everyone, especially him. She doesn't talk about home much, because thoughts of Trunks would pop into her mind. Kendall knows how much it bothers her so he tries to not ask too much about home.

She turns on her screen to her computer, and sees she got AIM messages from a few people from school and one particular one from someone that she wasn't sure who it was from. 'Hrm… screen name: undrpnts111 …' She thought to herself, well Trunk's last name is Breifs and leave it up to him to silly like that. The instant message said :

Undrpants111: Hey Panny, I miss chatting with you I'm sorry we didn't get to see each other over the summer. We definitely will hang out during your winter break, anyway drop me a line, I look forward to hearing from you not from other people.

Trunks.

She sighed, and smiles 'at least he remembers me' Although she didn't respond right away, she responded to all the other ones to say hey to her other friends and tell them how much she had missed them over the summer. She contemplated on how she was going to reply to him and realizes that she has another class and she should actually get dressed since it is a math class and not just some art class. She grabs her stuff and she's out the door again.

Yup that's it for today, I'll try to update as much as I can, since I have most nights free I can update more than once or two a week, so yeah. Atleast when school starts up, I'll be busy with thigns, but I'll find time.


End file.
